Industry has long had a problem with calcium and mineral deposits which form on the inside of water heating and/or cooling systems, and inhibit there efficiency, and if left unchecked can render some machinery and/or equipment completely unusable, so it is necessary to periodically remove this sedimentation from the inside of machinery, equipment and plumbing systems, which has traditionally been accomplished by providing a reservoir of acid or solvent solution with a positive displacement recirculating pump system, which can create a hazard to workers and/or equipment because of the high pressures and velocities that can occur with fixed volume pumps, hoses, and/or other plumbing can rupture under high pressures potentially spraying workers and/or equipment with strong acids or solvents injuring the workers and damaging equipment, especially when used with acid solutions or strong solvents.
Further still, if sedimentation is severe it can restrict the flow to such a point that the velocities created by a positive displacement pump system can score or cut through water jackets in machinery and/or equipment creating a hazard and rendering the machinery and/or equipment useless.
It is therefore among the objects of this invention to provide a new and improved way to remove calcium and/or mineral deposits in remote systems which is safe to workers and machinery.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved way to remove calcium and/or mineral deposits which will utilize the maximum neutralizing effects of the solvents and/or solutions used efficiently.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved way of removing calcium and/or mineral deposits that is energy efficient.
Still further it is among the objects of this invention to provide a new and improved way of removing calcium and/or mineral deposits that the operation of is easy and time saving.